


First Name

by NL7



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, can be considered as friendship though, hopefully you'll feel less sad at the end of it, point is: if you're sad then read it, that's it. that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NL7/pseuds/NL7
Summary: They never call him by his first name. Whether because they got used to his nickname, or because they are afraid of mispronouncing it and simply don’t want to upset him… They just don’t call him by his first name.So, there’s always something special about it when Luka does.
Relationships: Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle & Luka "Perkz" Perković, Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle/Luka "PerkZ" Perković
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	First Name

Maybe it’s his voice. 

The deep rumble that resonates across the room only when he feels at ease, the almost uncharacteristic softness with which he calls out his first name. The wondering tone, as if he was on the edge of the forbidden, as if Miky could decide not to answer him. 

(He always answers, inevitably. Even if he’s sad, even if he’s annoyed, even if he’s tired; because all of this eventually fades out when he hears his first name called like this.)

Maybe it’s his pronunciation.

The sharp tongue relieved to finally return to a Slavic language – or at least partly, through his name. The rough syllables coming from the back of the throat, if not melodiously then familiarly. The ease of his lips forming a word so far from the chewy mumbling of English. 

Or maybe, really, it’s just because he’s the one who’s saying it.

_“Mihael?”_

Twinkling eyes, teasingly asking for him to share his food because it smells so good. Always smiling even when his mouth is set in a fake sullen straight line after a refusal, the corner of his lips curved upwards in a slight smirk that just _knows_ Miky is going to surrender at some point or at another. Pouting when he gets teased back, whining about how he’s too far away to grab (steal) the food. And his laugh, mere giggle which turns into a hearty fit of laughter as every grape Miky tries to throw at him in retaliation completely misses his mouth. 

Yes, there’s always something special about it when Luka calls him by his first name.

Not necessarily because it feels good to be called by his actual name once in a while, or because Luka does it exceptionally well; but because every time he does it, Miky feels a little bit happier.


End file.
